


Take it Off

by iddoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, It's Harry's birthday, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripper Niall, Stripping, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iddoniall/pseuds/iddoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall strips for Harry on his birthday as a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [ask](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/92249990070/but-imagine-friendly-joking-narry-lap-dance-turned-into) i saw on my dash. I recommend you hear Strip by Chris Brown as soon as its mentioned for full experience.

20 years old. Harry is finally 20. It has been exactly 3 years and some months since this whole One Direction journey started but it felt like more years had passed he believed.

Nonetheless he was feeling old, but rested as his break from tour was coming to an end the next few days. He loved being on break, he thought, as he felt another body sit next to him on the couch on his living room in his London apartment followed by a loud and unmistakable giggle coming from his left from that same body.

Yes, Niall was there. He had come at lunch time with a cupcake in one hand with a single candle for Harry to blow out and bags of Nandos in the other. Niall was the best bro, he liked all the boys but the others had only called him and said to arrange something for tonight and Niall had actually came in flesh to wish him a happy birthday.

This might have something to do with the fact he and Harry were single and the others weren’t but Harry liked to think it was just because Niall considered him his best bro too.

He opened his eyes and looked to his left to find Niall resting his head on the back of the couch, smiling a really big grin at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He was wearing this loose tank top with skinny ripped jeans. He looked incredible like this.

“Heeeeeeeeeeey” Harry lets out trying to shake off whatever Niall in that position made him feel. “What?”

“was just thinkin’…” Niall says as he opens his really blue eyes to look at Harry.

“’bout what Ni?”  Harry asks him.

“How do you feel, now that your 20 bro?”

“Uh, nothing’s different. It’ll only be different when I reach 21 ‘cause then we can legally drink and be in clubs in the US to get girls together.”

“Yeah like we do already, but with you actually being good and allowing me to get some without ruining it with your drunk needy self all over me that scares every girl off, hopefully” Niall says half annoyed half joking causing Harry to laugh.

“Exactly but legally!” Harry excitedly says patting Niall’s knee.

“Yeah shut up, idiot! Did you plan anything or are planning to do anything?”

“Not today, maybe not even tomorrow, I feel like staying home”

“Bro it’s your birthday you have to top off your birthday last year! That was sick!” Niall says as he gets up and starts putting music from Harry’s iPhone that was already plugged into the columns.  

“I guess, a bit embarrassing at times uh specially the stripper”

“Oih what? She was so fit what are you talking about Harold?” Harry smiled at that, he loved when Niall called him Harold.

“It was kinda awkward, there was so many people watching me get a lap dance” Harry replied scanning Niall’s back to stop at his butt leaning his head.

“I remember you literally took your hand to your face at some point” Niall continues laughing and turning around “now that’s just fucking rude” Niall says shaking his head now standing in front of Harry with his arms crossed downing at him.

“Well I-” Harry retorts lifting his eyes from his hand on his lap to look at Niall but losing his breath for a minute at the view and closeness. “E-excuse me, Niall. What would you do?” Harry finally gets out, furrowing his eyebrows in the process.

“Enjoy it” Niall simply shrugs cracking his best smile as soon as Harry deepens his frown.

“Uh I did, what do you mean with “Enjoy it”?”

“I’ll show you” Niall says going back to Harry’s iPhone and putting on Strip and adding “This is a great song to lap dance to, I got a lap dance to this song once” Niall laughs loud at the memory and turns and walks to Harry.

“That’s literally the only song called Strip, stop bullshitting me with stupid stories” Harry laughs back.

Harry gulps at the way Niall’s looking at him now though… until Niall stops on his tracks and starts doing one of his Shakira moves when “nice thighs nice waist” comes on, eyes closed with the concentrated face he always does when he makes the same move on stage.

He starts laughing again not stop the dancing once. Harry follows his laughs too because what the fuck.

“Yes ok, you just gotta look at me and appreciate me just imagine I’m a hot stripper” Niall says taking off his shirt a feet from Harry now not stopping his hips from moving.

Harry just nods his head frantically to what Niall says, too worried scanning Niall’s naked torso while Niall’s still has his head stuck on his shirt to see him do it. He’s so close to him he could just reach out and touch-

“They usually tell you when you’re allowed to touch” Niall laughs finally off his shirt like he could listen to Harry’s thoughts, moving his hips like he always does on stage but Harry swears never seen before. “They are also always telling you to relax. So relax, Harold”

Niall says as he rubs on Harry multiple time with his ass and chest doing all the stripper moves like he was born for it. Teasing Harry like it was his calling.

“Fuck” Harry swears under his breath never losing sight of Niall’s eyes “Shut up” he says laughing up at him but griping the sofa.

“Yeah you should definitely keep eye contact with them but not that much ‘cause it becomes creepy, just enough” Niall explains with an amused expression on his face holding Harry’s hand and pulling him up from where he was sitting.

“You’re so inappropriate idiot” Harry says laughing but following his lead.

Harry’s palpitations start to go mad with how close Niall’s bringing him, he literally closes his eyes and concentrates in everything but how close Niall is right now. With no shirt. This is too hard. He’s too hard.

He comes too reality with Niall’s laughter ringing in his ear.

“’right Harry! Now they usually guide your hand” Niall continues laughing and as he places one of his arms around Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s hand on his small back  “The fun part is when they decide to let you touch the best part” as he places Harry’s hand lower on his butt and makes him grope it.

He immediately opens his eyes in surprise and feels Niall pushing him to fall back onto the sofa again.

“Your face bro!” Niall starts laughing. Harry’s starts laughing too.

“See if it’s done right it can be fun” Niall manages to let out between laughs so hard he has to hold onto his stomach.

“I’m never going to be good at this Ni” Harry continues laughing trying to block out what just happened.

He finally notices how red Niall cheeks actually are and he wonders if they stayed like that for the whole ‘whatever just happened’. He gulps at the thought of having Niall’s ass so close to his lap and actually groping it with Niall’s guidance.

“Fuck” Harry breaths out again.

Niall is propping himself off the floor and is walking to Harry again when Harry notices him.

“Bro wait there’s this really fun part where they sit on your lap” and Niall sits on Harry’s lap giggling with each knee beside Harry’s hipbones, straddling him. He actually hits Harry stomach once with one knee what leads to more laughter and a lot of “Shit sorry Haz”

Harry is laughing again, he’s pretty sure he’s not nervous laughing even though he can feel himself hard enough Niall can probably feel it by the way he’s on Harry right now.

“Ok so they literally do this, alright, shit ready?”

Niall puts his hand on both his shoulders and scans Harry’s arms at the same time until he reaches his hands and puts them on his waist. Harry follows this movement giggling until he reaches where his hands landed and his face goes numb  and he looks up at Niall who had also stopped laughing.

Harry pulls hard on Niall’s waist making him came forward at him and meeting his lips hard and surprised. Being the only thing to stop him from head butting Harry instead of kissing him his hands that were propped on the wall surrounding Harry’s head and holding Niall on place.

They kissed like that for one second with Niall furrowing his brows and Harry not breathing, because the second after Harry had a hand already behind Niall’s neck so they could deepen the kiss making Niall open his mouth to meet Harry’s tongue. Harry needed to know how it all tasted griping Niall’s waist where his other hand was still placed to be sure what was happening was real.

Niall had relaxed into the kiss by now because of how good it all felt, how good it felt that Harry wanted him that bad through both their skinny jeans and Harry’s tight grips. Niall wanted him just as bad.

He started moving his hips to show Harry how good he made him feel causing frictions between Harry’s dick and his jeans fabric. Harry had to stop the kiss and bite down a grown right below Niall’s collarbones, making Niall’s head snap back because it all felt even better.

“I need you to take yours off” Niall said breathless rushing to pull Harry’s shirt up. Harry compelled shooting his arms up and his shirt was off leaving Niall’s neck once so the shirt would go through his head.

Niall grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him again roughly as Harry’s hand moved from Niall’s hipbone to his small back to the outline of his jeans going inside his boxers to finally grope his ass.

“You’re so good at it already” Niall’s says against Harry’s lips smiling so hard that Harry was left to kiss his huge cocky smile.

“It is fun-” Harry retorts finally catching Niall’s lips “good teacher” he says also against Niall’s lips, not allowing himself to smile or break their kiss again.

Niall is gripping Harry’s hair so hard that it makes Harry proceed to scan Niall’s torso with both his hand till he reaches Niall’s button jeans and pops it open.

“Niall please let me suck you off” Harry begs between kisses to what Niall retorts kissing Harry harder than before and breaking their kiss but not before biting Harrys lower lip which took a lot to Harry not to get his lips on Niall again.

Niall got off Harry’s lap and sat on the couch with Harry already between his legs helping him pull his jeans off.

“Fuck are you sure?” Niall asked with this unbelievable caring expression that never made Harry want him more.

Holding onto Niall’s boxers outline he stretched himself in a way he could reach Niall’s lips kissing him and saying “So sure” pulling Niall’s boxers down as he put himself on his knees again.

Harry quickly grabbed Niall’s dick and gently rubbed his tip while he bit and licked one of Niall’s thigh. He ghosted his lips from where he was on Niall’s thigh until he reached the tip of his dick and looking at Niall for a brief moment he took it to his mouth holding with one hand at the base of his cock.

Niall let out a grown squinting his eyes shut and buckling his hips up at the feeling of Harry’s lips around him. Harry half smiled at that and fastened his pace which led to Niall’s hand grabbing at his hair and telling him how deep to go.

“Harry” Niall said breathless.

Harry was blowing Niall off like nobody had ever done it before. It all felt so right that when he heard his name coming off of Niall’s mouth with them like this he couldn’t help but to moan back in response.

“H-Harry fuck I’m fukin’ gonna-” Niall warned him.

Harry loved him so much for warning him that when Niall did come he swallowed it and he swore it never tasted this good.

He proceeded to work Niall through his orgasm licking his cock’s tip and replacing his mouth with his hand so he could stand and reach Niall’s lips to kiss whipping his mouth on his arm first.

Niall kissed him so amazingly that it felt like he was thanking him for how good he made him feel and that just made Harry even more hard and he was already extremely hard  and Niall seemed to catch on because next thing he knew Niall was pulling his jeans down and pushed him on the sofa to straddle him again.

He started kissing him this time with his hands working Harry’s cock through the fabric of his boxers between them.

“Shit Niall please” Harry grunts.

And Niall quickly pulled them down until he got a grip on it and started moving his hand between both their bodies never breaking their kiss.

But Harry eventually did for the first time not being able to control it throwing his head back and moaning and shouting Niall’s name. So Niall pick up his pace leaving marks all over Harry’s neck and jaw.

“You can come for me” Niall whispered in his ear.

 And Harry lifted his head and looked at Niall again pressing his lips against Niall’s moaning so loud that he wasn't even able to warn him, coming between both of them on his and Niall’s chest.

Harry rested his forehead on Niall’s neck crook. Niall, after stimulating Harry through his orgasm, wrapped both his arms around Harry’s shoulders and leaned his head on Harry’s.

They stayed like that for a while until Harry chuckled, tickling Niall with the air coming off of his mouth to his chest and finally spoke.

“Who cares about going out or strip teasers”

Niall just laughed and got off of him to get his boxers on and throwing Harry’s his not noticing Harry’s complaining.

“I just got the best strip dance I could have ever asked for."

“You need to celebrate your birthday idiot” Niall says simply ignoring the fact that they should be talking about what happened between him and his best friend.

 "Yes I agree! We should do this all night to celebrate like you say I need to” Harry teases, pulling Niall down to kiss him like it was the easiest thing to do.

Every night. Harry thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not review this so I'm sorry for mistakes.


End file.
